Nerdy Love Much?
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: Paul is depressed. He seems to be missing something. Can Kevin help Paul regain it? Pairing: PaulCarla. PART 2 IS UP!
1. Part 1

**Nerdy Love Much?**

((Note: Since I don't exactly remember what happened to Paul's old girlfriend, Carla, or that she was just written out, please no flamings!))

_Junior high was more of a…unforgettable time for me, so to speak. But I did have a very good selective few friends who stuck by me, no matter what. One of the more familiar ones being my good friend, Paul Pfeiffer. The man was allergic to anything and everything. That was for sure. He was also, dare I say, a nerd. But he was a very kind and easy going person. He was easy to talk to, no matter what the subject. He also had a very good girl on his arm, Carla Healy. But…since she moved away, Paul was taking it hard. Sure, he looked to be doing okay, but inside, the man was hurting. It wasn't going to take long until he just blew out his frustrations…_

Young 18-year-old Paul Pfeiffer slammed his locker shut, taking his books under his arms. A slightly shorter teen with big brown hair and brown eyes walked up to the taller teen.

"Hey, Paul." The teen greeted.

Paul turned to him, and smiled half-heartedly. "Oh, hey, Kevin." He replied his voice rather dull.

_Oh, like that wasn't a sign of true depression._

"So, you going off to Math class?" Kevin asked, clearly noticing his friend's tone, but tried to ignore it.

The tall 'nerd' sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He answered. "So, I'll see you later." He then began to walk to the room.

"See you, Paul." Kevin said waving his arm at him.

_It was horrible seeing the man like this. It was obvious he was missing Carla, and he clearly needed to visit her. There was just one question, though…Where?_

"Paul!" Kevin exclaimed with a smile, sitting by his tall friend. It was lunchtime, and they shared a seat. "I think I got it!"

Paul looked up from his food at his friend. "Got what?" he asked a little confused at his friend's peppiness.

"You miss her, don't you?" Kevin asked gently. "Carla?"

Paul looked up at his friend with a slight shock and blush on his face.

_Okay, not the kind of reaction I was looking for…But for my sake, I'd continue._

"I mean, you're not the same Paul." Kevin admitted. "The Paul I know is at times, cheery and-"

"Kevin, shut up for once." Paul said snappishly.

_Correction. THIS was not the reaction I was looking for._

"Umm…excuse me?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I said, shut up for once." Paul repeated in a more angry tone, standing up. He threw his empty tray away, then shook his head disapprovingly at his friend. "You really need to choose words more carefully, Kev."

With that, Paul walked out of the cafeteria quickly, leaving Kevin alone with one thing: his thoughts.

_At that moment, I felt I really screwed up big time. I also felt our friendship was kaput. However, I did have one more idea…_


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

When he got home, Kevin went through the phonebooks in the kitchen.

"C'mon, Healy, Healy…" he whispered to himself.

_Okay, so I knew there had to be a few Healys around here, and none of them might be Carla, but I was desperate._

He flipped through the pages of one book, until he found 'H'. He then frantically flipped through the pages, hoping that he could find 'Healy'. After a few minutes, he found it!

_Yes, victory was so sweet! But it'd be sweeter if Carla answered…_

He dialed the number shown, then a female's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this the Healy Residence?" Kevin asked politely.

"Yes, it is." The female voice answered. "Who is this?"

_Okay, now for this moment of truth…_

Kevin began to sweat a few bullets. "Umm…do you remember a person named…Kevin Arnold?" he asked timidly.

"Kevin Arnold…" The voice said in deep thought. "Oh my god! Kevin! This is Carla!"

_YES! Score one for the good guys!_

"Carla!" Kevin cried happily. "So…long time, no talk, eh?"

Carla giggled. "Yeah, well, how are you? How's…Paul?"

"I'm fine…" Kevin said before his voice became more uneasy. "Paul's been hurting, though. I think he misses you."

"Oh." Carla said softly. "Well, maybe I could come down there, and maybe…visit?"

_Yes, girl! Visit! Make Paul happy and end this nightmare!_

"Yeah, of course! How long a drive is it?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"About a few hours." Carla answered.

"Great. So maybe you can visit Paul and I after school?"

"Okay, that sounds cool. I'll see you both then."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, they hung up their phones. Kevin smiled and jumped up in joy. "Yes! I did it!" he cried.

Soon, Wayne walked into the kitchen, holding a bag of chips in one hand. "Hey, what are you all hyper about?" he asked dully.

Kevin threw a glare at his older brother. "Shut up, Wayne." He mumbled.

"Butthead." Wayne mumbled back before walking away.


End file.
